skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Reboot
Hey, wanna check out my previous Skylander games? Here's the links: Skylanders: The Dawn of Time and Skylanders: TeleMasters. You cannot play with older skylanders except for exclusives named below. The soundtrack is by Lorne Balfe, Barry Leitch and RushJet1! Also, reboots of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure only Skylanders are re released as Series 2 and are playable exclusively in Skylanders: Reboot. (Not creating these skylanders for those who have had lightcores ONLY) Synopsis (As of 2019) The Skylanders have yet again defeated the infamous Kaos, but are deleted from the world. All Skylanders from 2016 or before have been dissolved by Kaos! His new weapon took advantage of a Skylander corrupted. He teams up with Kaos and they dissolve all Skylanders from 2016 or earlier, as his weapon is outdated. The newer Skylanders must step up, only three or less years of experience in their trunks, they have to stop Kaos and his pal and win over Skylands and revive all of the previous skylanders and restore Skylands to its previous glory. 3DS / Tablet Synopsis (As of 2019) The Skylanders free the previous skylanders, but also release Ganondorf from an interdimensional rift and attacks Skylands. The Skylanders go through the rift and retrieve heroes from the world of Hyrule to defeat Ganondorf and unite the worlds to take down Ganondorf once and for all. Level Description and Content! Level 1: The Beginning The Skylanders are torn apart and the remains of the once mighty team struggle to free the Skylanders Academy from Kaos' grip. Level 2: Fire Spire The Skylanders push back Kaos to his Kastle of Doom, but his general, Magmaster plans from his Fire Spire to destroy the Academy and the remaining Skylanders. The Skylanders have to stop Magmaster from finishing his plans. Level 3: Tragic Magic The Skylanders defeat Magmaster and take over the Fire Spire, sending it back to the academy. But, Wizardirector, another General of Kaos' army, decides to infect the Fire Spire with magic. The Skylanders have to infiltrate the level an defeat Wizardirector. Level 4: Air Lair Angered by his general's defeat, Kaos attempts to hurry his coming attack on the academy. The skylanders hear of this plan from Kaos' generals they captured and they attempt to stop it, the first step being stopping a flying lair that is soaring across the skies supplying all of the stations with ammo. The Skylanders have to destroy the ship before it can deliver supplies. Level 5: Earth NO Mirth The evil skylander sends his evil armies into a mountain filled with quicksand and mud to halt the advance of the Skylanders, as they are almost done defeating the entire army, already halfway. Level 6: Life Strife The Evil Skylander takes it upon himself to destroy the Skylanders. He jumps in a ship while the Skylanders go through a thorny forest battling his minions, leading up to his massive Elemental Tower. Level 7: Hit the Tech! The Evil Skylander sends his evil captain to deal with the Skylanders. He sends mechs, vehicles, and more to destroy the Skylanders in a massive obstacle course! Level 8: Undead Dread The Evil Skylander gets in a massive suit with armor, a mech, that destroys the obstacle course, and battles the Skylanders one-on-one. Level 9: Water Slaughter The Evil Skylander reveals himself as Spyro infected by darkness, but then when the flood comes through his base that he had triggered when he fell started and the water floods the entire Tower and sends you flying down the tree. The Skylanders have to capture Dark Spyro and take him back to the Academy before the Elemental Tower collapses! Level 10: Light Fright Kaos, angered by Dark Spyro's defeat, attacks a city crazy about happiness and brightness and plunges them into darkness. The Skylanders run there to save the inhabitants. Level 11: Dark Mark Now desperate, Kaos launches a final attack on a group of islands, the Dark Mark, and blinds them and bombards them with trolls armed with dark fire powered by Dark Spyro's old Dark Fire. The Skylanders take down his forces and save the islands only to be captured by Kaos himself. Level 12: Rebooted Kaos Kaos attempts to reboot Skylands again, now including the non-reboted skylanders, now and Dark Spyro who has now returned to his original form. They BATTLE and it's REALLY cool! Of course, they win, destroying his machine that rebooted Skylands, saving all of the Rebooted Skylanders. Starters There's three starters. One is regular, one is dark, one is 3DS / Tablet. Starter Pack Skylanders: Hot Rod, Sap Cap, and Caved In Mine Shaft (Series 2) Dark Starter Pack Skylanders: Dark Hot Rod, Dark Sap Cap, Dark Mine Shaft, and Dark Cranium 3DS / Tablet Starter Pack Skylanders: Link and Prince Sidon Skylanders Fire Skylanders * Hot Rod * Grazier * Beast Mode Tartaraptor (Series 2) * Cyclone Infernasher (Series 2) * Super Scorch Sunburn (Series 3) Magic Skylanders * Cranium * Brain Lane * Encrypted Psylock (Series 2) * CyBorg Geniod (Series 2) * Brain Drain Masher Megamind (Series 3) * Rad Voodood (Series 3) Air Skylanders * Rusty Gusty * 'Nuff Puff * Wild Winds Gooey Gusher (Series 2) * Tempest Twister (Series 2) * Guest Star: Young Link Earth Skylanders * Rumble Stumble * Bubbly Rubble * Caved In Mine Shaft (Series 2) * Terra Tomb Terror (Series 2) * Cavern Crasher Hammer Time Hot Head (Series 3) * Prehistoric Dino Rang (Series 3) Life Skylanders * Sap Cap * Leaf Grief * Rebound Eco Echo (Series 2) * New Heights Viner (Series 2) * Guest Star: Zelda Tech Skylanders * Mechanico * Cryo Tech * Haymaker Boom Boxer (Series 2) * Sledgehammer Mound Pounder (Series 2) * Stellar Rocket Popper (Series 3) * A-OK Boomer (Series 3) Undead Skylanders * Speerie * Lantern Phantom * Concrete Grave Paver (Series 2) * Sweet Dreams Creepy Sleepy (Series 2) * Ghoul Rules Ghost Roaster (Series 3) Water Skylanders * Crush Rusher * Dam Slammer * Washed Away Wave Walker (Series 2) * Down For More Surfs Up (Series 2) * Guest Star: Prince Sidon Light Skylanders * Shiner Liner * Sparker * Swish Wish Star Bright (Series 2) * Guest Star: Zelda Dark Skylanders * Gloom Boom * Dusk Husk * Dusk Doom Shadow Shaker (Series 3) * Savage Nightbear (Series 2) * Guest Star: Ganondorf Wave 1: Starter Wave, October 16, 2021 * Starter Pack for Skylanders: Reboot * Super Scorch Sunburn * Rad Voodood * Prehistoric Dino Rang * A-OK Boomer * Ghoul Rules Ghost Roaster Wave 2: Returning Wave, January 1, 2022 * Beast Mode Tartaraptor * Cyclone Infernasher * Encrypted Psylock * Cyborg Geniod * Brain Drain Masher Megamind * Wild Winds Gooey Gusher * Tempest Twister * Caved In Mine Shaft * Terra Tomb Terror * Cavern Crasher Hammer Time Hot Head * Rebound Eco Echo * New Heights Viner * Haymaker Boom Boxer * Sledgehammer Mound Pounder * Stellar Rocket Popper * Concrete Grave Paver * Sweet Dreams Creepy Sleepy * Washed Away Wave Walker * Down For More Surfs Up * Swish Wish Star Bright * Dusk Doom Shadow Shaker * Savage Nightbear Wave 3: What's New Wave? May 24, 2022 * Hot Rod * Grazier * Cranium * Brain Lane * Rusty Gusty * 'Nuff Puff * Rumble Stumble * Bubbly Rubble * Sap Cap * Leaf Grief * Mechanico * Cryo Tech * Speerie * Lantern Phantom * Crush Rusher * Dam Slammer * Shiner Liner * Sparker * Gloom Boom * Dusk Husk What's Next? As a sequel to this game sets off a series of reboots for Swap Force and Trap Team! Here's Swap Force.